bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenus Crisis
The Mercenus Crisis is a movie and sequel to The Mercenus Chronicles, it is apparently not going to be released in what Rangan Mercenus estimates is thousand years. Many of it's concepts had to be reconstructed to fit the mood. Ambitions The Author hopes to change the perspective of how BZPower members see the Universe and their perception of madness, seeing as the "main villain" in the movie will apparently be a psychopathic spawn of a purely insane family. As well as changing perceptions, the author hopes to add some real drama into the Comic Land; he hopes to make the most emotional and gripping ending possible on BZPower (in other words: get a better reaction to a movie ending than Dark709's second movie). Plot Not much is known about the plot for Crisis, what is known is that it is set 3 months after The Mercenus Chronicles, where many things technological and emotional have changed. For example, Exo-Guards have been reformatted into lighter and more agile machines, and the recruitment standards of the BZ-Guards has fallen once again. Another point in this movie is that it will demonstrate the coming of The Comic Land and many other islands in The North-western Isles Continuity, expanding upon what small information is being released in Kitten's Unnamed movie, and hopefully round the entire mystery off. Subplots There will be many subplots concerning the many characters in the movie. Confirmed subplots include: *''Bradon: After getting over the events of MC, Bradon has taken an interest in Raenda, and throughout the movie will try to "Impress" her. *Aeljan: After hearing about the apparent threat, LJ will have to choose between defending BZ-Metru or following Rangan and crew to what many believe to be their doom. *Rangan Mercenus: It is unknown what this subplot is about, however, seeing as Rangan is depressed in this movie, it should be apparent that the events of MC had troubled him deeply enough to go into depression. Side story There will be a side story in ''Crisis, which will follow the adventures of a small squad of BZ-Metru troops in BZ-Metru. This part will be slightly more comical, but not by much. Confirmed characters The cast of The Mercenus Crisis is much more vast than The Mercenus Chronicles, but is still smaller than other movies and comics series. The Confirmed Cast are: *Rangan Mercenus *Raenda *The Disciple *Bradon *Aeljan Confirmed Side-plot characters *Supreme Commander Rantanga *Tapika *Galvis *Hukster 1.5 Technology It is confirmed that Hatok will be doing the music and sound for Crisis, while Rangan is doing the animation. However, the animation will not be made with Gif, but will not use Liveswif or any flash program like a usual program, this is so that the Close-ups which will be used for the film can be used for the full extent. Other information Tapika, like he is doing for all his friend's movies, will be advertising his own movie as "Pre-Movie advertisement", much to the Chagrin of acceptance from Rangan. As well as this, Rangan is thinking about releasing a Teaser Trailer around the end of The Mercenus Chronicles, then releasing an actual Trailer which will be in a separate topic under the name "Crisis: Preview of the Wrecking Ball", which will hopefully demonstrate technology and other aspects of the movie as well as showing character models. Trivia *Like all NWI movies, there will be a moral to Crisis, currently, the moral will be "overcome madness, and you can do great things, overcome evil, and you have become a great thing". *The original plan for this movie was to have it focus on the Great Firefly birds, however, this was abandoned and reserved for The Mercenus Continuum. *Much of the music used will be from Full Metal Alchemist, the award winning Anime series. Other music include parts of DragonForce and, of course, BIONICLE music too. *The Author was having problems making the movie more BIONICLE related, as to not get it moved to the Completely Off-Topic forum. Howeverm this problem was rectified by keeping half the cast Bio-Mechanical and keeping the general plot focused on the creation of Hapori-Nui. *Bill from I MADE THIS will appear at least once in this movie, it is unknown how, though. Other cameos may arrive if the time comes. Category:Movies Category:North-Western Isles Continuity